Stepping Up
by Flowerfaires
Summary: 'It's been three months since I found out. Three months since I left him. Three months since I spent time with my friends. It's been three months since I stepped inside The Black Penny.' Alot can happen in three months, that will change Andy's world upside down. Based around 2x06
1. The First Step

**I had a big idea to for this fanfic but seeing as I struggle with writing diagloue and writing anything more than oneshots I decided to just leave this as a oneshot. **

**My idea was to have Andy ready to finally confront her feelings about Sam but for it to be too late as he had found someone else and take it from there but now I will just leave it as a oneshot.**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing**

Stepping Up

Andy's POV

It's been three months since I found out. Three months since I left him. Three months since I spent time with my friends. It's been three months since I stepped inside The Black Penny.

All that will change today. Today is the day I finally move on from our life together, move on from the fact that he cheated on me. Today I finally get my life back on track.

For the last three months since I found out about Luke I turned away from everyone. I couldn't face the looks I would receive. Looks of pity, I don't need pity. By turning away from everyone it means that I have missed out on my friends lives. I missed out on what they have been up to. Sure we exchanged a word here and a word there but I didn't have the time for them. I didn't want to see what every officer has shown me since this all happened. Pity.

Before I closed off from the world I knew two things. One Jerry had proposed to Traci after two years of being together and she said yes. I remember how I hard it was for her to tell me as my own engagement had gone down hill. The second thing I knew was that Chris and Gail had discussed finding a place together and they have finally moved in together. Leaving Dov without a room mate. It seemed at the time that everyone's life was working out for them, everyone's except mine.

Sam. Now he is another I haven't seen. I don't know what he has been up to. I abandoned him just like I did with my other friends. The day he found out he was nothing but supportive. He was angry at Luke more like furious but he kept it in. Since the last time I properly saw him or spoke to him I have felt an emptiness inside me. I've missed him the most.

For three months during my recovery I started to properly realise just how much he means to me. I couldn't show him though he would think he was being used as a rebound where as he wouldn't be. So I've waited for the proper amount of time. I've had my mourning period over Luke and now I'm ready for the next step. Hopefully that next step involves him.

You may wonder what I have been doing as I haven't been seen with my friends at all. The truth is the only reason I'm ready to face all of them again is because of Oliver.

The day after everyone found out about my break up he stumbled upon me. He saw me sitting there on the floor, a mess. He took me back to his place and both him and his wife Zoe took care of me.

Since that day I have been spending my time practically living there. Me and Oliver, are relationship has become stronger, he is even more like a father to me than he was before. Zoe she has acted like the mother I never had. Their children have adopted me as playing the older sister. Without this family I would still be a heap on the floor where Oliver found me all those nights ago.

Now thanks to the Shaw's I will take my first step into The Penny. My first step of getting back to normal. I take one final breath before I open the door and step in.

This has been the step I've been waiting for, this step is the right step towards my furture, a future I will hopefully get to share with one Sam Swarek.

The End

**Please Review :)**


	2. Revealed

**Okay I have decided to try and make this into story, this could take a while as I'm not good at this sort of writing especially dialogue but I will give it a go.**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing.**

Revealed

The door slams shut behind me, letting a draft hit me at full force, my fingers start to tingle, my body starts to shake with nerves and my feet seem to be stuck to the cold tiled floor. The noise that I heard from outside falls, is sucked from the air, all eyes are on me. Some from shock and some from curiosity. It's been three months since these people have seen me in here, no wonder they are all staring.

I start feeling claustrophobic and self conscious I look for my friends, my head spinning back and forth trying to catch a glimpse of them when I see them in our usual seats. There not the only ones on the rookie table tonight the TOs are there too along with Jerry. Their faces which were in shock when they first saw me enter turn into bright smiles.

'Am I seeing this right? It can't be, is that my best friend standing there?' Traci says with her usual humour and luck of diffusing a situation, making me suddenly feel calm. Those who were watching me, watch me no more.

I make my way over to our table and give all my friends a hug. Each of them saying different things to me making my mind go into over drive.

I sit down with them and we easily fall into conversation. I hear about what each one has been up too and then it's my turn.

'Um, well I've just been keeping busy, getting my new apartment ready, visiting my dad, that's all really' they all stare each wanting to add 'how are you really feeling?'

I don't give them a chance I head straight to the bar and get a drink.

No one knows about mine and Oliver's relationship. I didn't tell them because I knew all my friends would be asking him how I am. I couldn't let him get hassled with that each day.

I walk back to my friends, Oliver gives me a soft smile letting me know he's there, I return it.

Once back at the table and listening to one of Dov's crazy stories my eyes start to wander around the table and I notice that Sam's not here. How could I of missed that?

Before I'm able to stop it, I just blurt it out. 'Hey guys where's Sam?'

They turn to me, all looking guilty, their eyes moving backwards and forwards. In the end it's Traci who decides to speak.

'Andy there is something you should know' She says in her maternal voice. 'What? Is he okay?' I respond.

'Andy the thing is he..umm...he has' and that's where I stop her, my eyes are glued to the door, not just the door they are staring at the man, the man who I know as my TO, the man I have come to develop feelings for. There he stands with a blonde woman wrapped under his arm, both smiling at each other.

I finish the last word even though it pains me to do so 'girlfriend'

No, this is not right, Sam Swarek has a girlfriend and he is making his way over here with her.

**Please Review.**


	3. She's Not Right You Are

**Okay here is the third chapter, I don't really know where this is going, I just randomly start typing, sorry if there are spelling mistakes!**

**Just so you know I know Sam wouldn't really get a girlfriend but this is fanfiction after all, so hopefully you will all stick with it :) **

**Disclaimer - I own nothing.**

She's Not Right, You Are

As Sam started walking over with his girlfriend, he picked up his gaze from staring at her and stared right at me. I saw all these different emotions play out on his face, mainly shock and did he look a bit unsettled? His walking seemed to slow down as if he was trying to avoid getting to close to our table, to me.

He finally arrived with his blonde haired, blue eyed girlfriend. I could feel the gaze of the others staring at me and him waiting to see what would happen. It was no secret that there had always been a connection, some sort of spark between us. It was even easier to see that we did carry a lot of feelings together not just as partners on the job but as friends too.

The only people who I had confided in about my feelings towards Sam was Traci and Oliver. Traci when we first started but for the last three months I didn't have her to turn to so I told Oliver. I told him everything. Now I know why he had not just a sad gaze when I told him of my feelings he had a guilty one. Guilty for not being able to tell me that Sam was involved with someone.

I shook myself out of my thoughts long enough to see that the rest of the table knew her and by the looks of it knew her well. Just how long had these two been dating?

'Hi' was all I was able to muster suddenly feeling sick. She smiled back at me with her hand outstretched. I took it and shook it.

'Hi, my name is Lexie, who are you?' she asked with a bit of an edge or am I mistaken.

'Andy, Andy McNally' once I mentioned my name she seemed to tense for a second before looking me over, I feel like I am suspect and she is the detective trying to find a fault with me. Just who earth is she?

Sam decided to break the ice, finally. 'Um Andy this Lexie my girlfriend, she works over at 27th division'

All I could do was nodd, they both sat down next to each other and the conversation started off again. Lexie didn't even glance my way it seemed she was trying to keep Sam distracted long enough so he couldn't speak to me. Whenever we are about to say something to each other she interrupts, the others noticed this and were not impressed.

Finally they left due to her having a 'headache' they said their goodbyes to us and Sam's eyes stayed on mine until he was out the door, well until she basically dragged him out.

As soon as they were gone, my friends decided to speak up.

'Ergh I hate her, I really do, all she does is talk about herself and speak down to us' Gail said, I guessed that I wasn't the only one not to fond of her.

'I know, she talks about all these big cases she's solved and rubs them in our faces, I can't wait for them to end' was Traci's reply.

'Just how long have they been going out for?' I ask them, quite afraid of the answer.

It's Noelle who tells me 'they have been going out for two months, if you ask me it is the worst decision Sam has ever made going out with her.'

I nodd my head in reply and think over this information. How didn't I realise? Well that's easier because I have been to occupied in my own thoughts and feelings ever since I found out Luke cheated on me. Now that I think of it Sam had seemed happier, does that word actually go with Sam?

It was Chris who put his hand on my arm and spoke, saying what everyone else was thinking and wanting to say. 'I'm really sorry Andy, we wanted to tell you but didn't know how you would take the news, especially with everything that is going on at the moment.'

I looked at them, they really did know me, was I that bad of a liar? I couldn't hide my feelings for Sam from anyone apart from the man in question.

I responded the only way I know how to by denying. 'What? Chris, guys, I'm fine, why would I not be? He's an adult, we're not together, he has every right to see who he wants'

They all gave me the disbeliving look. Okay maybe they won this round.

As we all decided to leave and head home, they all told me how much they missed me and that they were happy they were finally getting their Andy back all I could do was smile and give them all another hug.

I made my way out with Oliver waiting for what he was going to say, knowing him it is going to be something.

'I'm sorry' he says, he must see the confusion on my face as he continues. 'I'm sorry, for not telling you about Sam and Lexie' just as I am about to interrupt he holds his hand up 'let me finish before you say anything. I didn't tell you because I knew how much more it would hurt you, I also didn't tell you as I didn't see it lasting this long. She's not right for him Andy, you are. You need to tell him your feelings soon otherwise you will lose him, I don't know how but somehow she has got him wrapped around her finger and none of us want to see him end up with her in the long term.'

Once he finishes his speech or is it a lecture? I reply. 'Oliver, he's happy, I can't ruin that and besides I'm still recovering from Luke, I know I told you my feelings for Sam but I don't want to ruin this for him even if she is somehow not nice. He needs this, he needs someone who can make him happy.'

'Andy, don't you see that you are the only one who can really make him happy?'

'Oliver, please not tonight, I do not want to go into this tonight' I tell him with a firm voice one that he knows is serious, so he lets the matter drop for now. Leaving me with one more thing.

'You haven't seen anything yet, you just wait to see her without him then you will see just how bad she is' and with that he walks off to his car and leaves me with my thoughts.

She can't be that bad, can she?

**Please Review :)**


	4. A Shoulder To Cry On

**Disclaimer - I own nothing**

A Shoulder To Cry On

At work the next day it was tense between me and Sam, neither knowing what to say. It didn't help that we were partnered for the day. My silence is something he has gotten used too but today it seems he wants me to talk. He starts the conversation that I believe is going to be quite long.

'I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about Lexie, I haven't really had the chance' he starts off quickly sparing a glance at me.

'It's fine Sam really, I haven't really been around, so what's she like?' I ask, I want to know but I really don't.

He seems hesitant before he starts to tell me all about her from where they met to their first date, he has never been so open before he must really like her or just misses confiding in me.

Once our shift is finally over I pratically run to the locker rooms and hide myself away just for a moment, after hearing about how wonderful she is, how great she is at this and that all I want to do is scream. All day I held in my tears, tried to be supportive but now all I do is cry. I sit on the bench and cry my eyes out. I don't hear anyone enter the locker room until I feel a hand wrap around my shoulders and bring me for a hug. It can only be one person, Oliver.

I finally stop crying long enough for him to speak to me and for me to tell him all about today. Oliver sighs and rubs a hand over his face.

'It's going to be okay Andy, it might not feel like it right now but one day it will be. I still can't believe he told you all of that, he's an idiot if he can't see how much you care about him'

'He's not an idiot Oliver he has just moved on, he waitied for me for far too long'

'Wait a minute how did you know he was waiting for you?' Oliver says looking me right in the eye.

'Well...I...it's not that hard to see that he had feelings for, I just couldn't act on them I wanted to safe and that was what Luke was until he cheated on me'

'What am I going to do with you two, I should just lock you up in a room until you finally admitt to each other how much you are in love with the other and I thought me life was mad with juggling three young daughters'

A little chuckle escapes me, it always does when he mentions his daughters. 'Oliver, he's not in love with me he's in love with her. Miss perfect.'

'She is far from perfect, trust me on that. You may not see this but everyone else does and that includes his 'miss perfect' he still cares for you Andy, I can't tell you how many times we have all seen him trying to search for you in The Penny. He just got tired of waiting, he wants you though, that much I know for sure.'

'I hope you're right Oliver, I hope you're right, I don't think I can go through another heartbreak'

We just sit there in the womans locker room both in silence with Oliver's arm around me keeping me safe. One thing I will take from all of this the only good thing is that I finally found someone I can trust 100% and that's Oliver Shaw he has become my confider and a second father to me, what would I do without him?

**Please Review**


	5. Not Letting Go

**I am so sorry for the wait for this chapter I have been away for the whole weekend so I haven't had a chance to update, enjoy. Again sorry for the wait and if there are spelling mistakes.**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing**

Not Letting Go

After finally composing myself me and Oliver head over to The Penny to join the rest of our friends. Luckily for me Sam and Lexie haven't arrived yet.

Traci and me talk about going away together one weekend with Leo. It has something we have been doing for years us three would go away once a year to some expensive place and just have fun.

'Oh my gosh, he would love it, wait until I tell him that his auntie Andy wants to take him to Disney he will be the happiest boy ever.'

'I know, we will have a lot of fun, I know he will love the rides lets just hope that this time you don't throw up everywhere' I say with a wink at Traci.

She playfully slaps me on the arm. 'That was one time, once and you still haven't let me forget it, maybe auntie Andy won't becoming after all'

We both burst out laughing, I decide to go and get more drinks for our table once up there I notice Sam and Lexie both enter, Sam goes towards the table whilst Lexie heads straight for me, probably telling Sam that she is going to get them some as I know that look, that is a look of a woman trying to keep her man from another.

She stands next to me with a fake smile on her face, I brace myself ready for what everyone has been telling me that she is a hard piece of work and doesn't play nice with others.

'Let's get this straight, Sam is mine, I don't like you and I never will, if you go near him I will ruin you, I know many people.' Straight to the point I see, she really doesn't mess around before I have a chance to reply she carries on. 'I know all about you Andy McNally who has the mother who ran away to the father that drowns himself with a bottle, then to your ex cheating on you, what makes you think that Sam would ever want someone as broken to you, so let's hope you understand this perfectly stay away from him!' With that she walks away before I can even reply taking her drinks with her.

My blood starts to boil, how dare she say any of that, you can say what you want about me but not my family. I'm ready to march over there and shout at her, maybe punch her too, or is that too much? I stop myself when Gail comes up to me, she must of seen the interaction.

'Trust me she's not worth it, let me guess she threatened you and made remarks about your family?'

'Yeah, how did you know?'

'Because she has done the same thing to us, it seems that no one is even allowed to speak to ''her Sammy'' without her say so and he is too blind to see it'

'That he definetly is, how does she know everything about me?'

'Well one she is a police officer and two her best friend is one Jo Rosati'

'WHAT?' I pratically scream, Gail quickly hushes me making sure no one is listening. 'Yes Lexie is best friends with Jo and Sam has no idea.'

'If you know how doesn't he know?'

'Remember my mum's a white shirt I can find out anything, just watch out Andy, we don't want you to get even more hurt, but we really need to get rid of her before she does cause chaos.'

With that Gail drags me back to the table, I don't listen to what anyone is saying I just stare at Lexie trying to figure out a way to get rid of her. If she wants Sam then she better be ready for a fight because there is no way I am letting him go, not this time!

**Please Review**


	6. Planning

**Well here is chapter six and just to let you all know I have finished writing the story so there will be a daily update until all chapters are up, enjoy :)**

**Disclamier - I own nothing**

Planning

A few days later after the confrontation with Lexie me, Traci and Gail all sit together at Gail and Chris' new apartment which I must say is looking very good. It's all modern and couldn't have been cheap to afford not just the place but the furniture as well.

Whilst waiting for Gail to come back with the drinks I have a look around with Traci even though she's been here before. I find a wall with a lot of pictures on it. Some of both Gail and Chris' families, some of just the two of them and then I move onto the ones of us. In the middle there is one with all five of us on the day we graduated another of just Chris and Dov messing around, one of me, Gail and Traci all smiling widely at the camera with our arms around each other. The best one would have to be one of the ones of Chris and Gail. They are both smiling at each other not realising that their picture was being taken. Looking over at each picture brought some sort of comfort to me.

When Gail returns with all the drinks we all sit down, ready to start our plan of how to get rid of Lexie. Call it childish or whatever you want but she needs to go. Yes, okay I know first of all I wasn't going to interefere but I can't help it, that woman just makes me want to strangle her, her perfect looks, her perfect this and that, just all gets to me. I know she's not perfect she's a bully I can tell. If Sam and me never end up together then I at least want him to have someone that deserves him and she definetly does not fit the role.

'Well I for one would just go out, grab a guy and make Sam extremely jealous' says Traci who has already nearly finished her first glass of wine.

'Traci, I can't do that besides that's what got me into this mess. I went out with Luke, I even got engaged and he never said anything, bringing a new guy in is not the answer.'

'I'm sorry Traci but I have to agree with Andy on this one, no matter how jealous he gets he never admitts to it, we need to do something else, something that will get rid of Lexie and get Sam and Andy together.' says Gail.

'Okay, fine but you have to admitt it would be fun seeing the jealous Swarek again, come on the looks he would give, wow! So Andy, Gail do you two have any ideas how we can get rid of 'miss not so nice?'

'Not a clue' both me and Gail say at the same time. We all look at each other, thinking over different ideas, none of them seem to work, so we just grab more glasses of wine.

Later in the day Chris arrives back and comes to join us. 'So what have you three been up to all day?'

A tipsy Traci decides to tell Chris our ideas about getting rid of Lexie and getting me and Sam together. Chris just looks at us like we have all lost our minds.

'Why don't you just tell him the truth Andy? Tell him your feelings and then let him decide.'

'Chris there is no way I am going to tell him then for him to reject me, noooooo way'

'Come Andy, if you really have want to be with him maybe it's time you are just honest for once and let someone in. Besides he will choose you' Chris gets up to walk off .

That night when I get home I think through all we spoke about today and maybe Chris' idea isn't too bad, maybe it's time for honest Andy to come out?

**Please Review :) **


	7. On The Line

**Disclaimer - I own nothing**

On The Line

Today, today I am going to tell Sam my feelings for him. No don't be stupid I can't do that, but I have too. Why? So then maybe I can finally be with the man I was always supposed to end up with. Or you will tell him your feelings, he will reject you and you will feel humiliated. Okay I guess that could happen, probably will, but I have to do this, it's my only chance.

I take a deep breath in and decide that today I will tell Sam my true feelings for him.

The day goes pretty quickly, after getting changed I race out onto the parking lot looking for Sam. I finally find him, he's just about to get into his truck and run after him and shout his name, he hears me call him and turns around with a smile upon his face, making me smile back.

'Hey McNally, you alright?'

'Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm fine, it's just I was wondering if I could speak to you about something?' I start to ring my hands suddenly getting very nervous. He must of noticed as his eyes shine concern.

'Sure, what's wrong?' He asks whilst closing the front door and giving me his full attention. I look at him for a moment, look around and then at the ground to then finally look at him again.

'You see the thing is, well...I...umm...Sam I...I'

He cuts me off right there 'Just spit it out Andy' he says with a gentle voice.

I look him straight in the eye finally ready to tell him.

'Sam, I care about you okay, don't interrupt please. If I don't say this now I probably never will. I've cared about you for a long, long time and now I'm realising that it's not just as a friend.'

He looks at me in shock for a second before snapping out of it, crossing his arms over his chest he replies. 'Look McNally, Andy, I'm not going to lie I had feelings for you' wait a minute did he say had? Oh no this is not good, come on Andy you can do this just let him finish then you can run off and hide.

'I waited for you, for a long time, I know you never asked me to but I did, then with all the Luke drama you seemed to just go, you vanished not talking to me or anyone really. Look you need time to get over this properly and I was all set for waiting, but the truth is I'm tired of waiting, I finally found someone who I care about and who cares about me and I'm not going to screw it up.'

'Sam, I understand but...'

'No, Andy no buts this time, this time please just let me be happy. Let me enjoy this feeling, you need to get over Luke and I need to go see my girlfriend, goodbye McNally'.

'Sam, please wait' I pratcially beg.

'Andy just stop okay! I can't do this anymore, I can't do the part where I am always there for you, always being there to catch you, it's fine for work because I'm your partner but outside of the office we're friends or I don't know. I can't do the part where one moment I think somethings going to happen and we are going to be together and then the next moment you just run off, I'm not going to do that, I spent too long doing that and now I am finally happy, so if you do care just as much as you say you do then do this for me, let me be happy like I did for when you and Luke were together.' He jumps in his truck and leaves.

Leaves me here standing with tears running down my face, so much for honesty Andy you have just screwed up your whole relationship!

**Please Review :)**


	8. Death of Me

**As it's the season 3 final tonight I decided to let you all have another chapter today. **

**Disclaimer - I own nothing.**

Death of Me

Sam's POV

I can't believe this! A year, a whole year I waited for her, waited for her through her time with Luke, through the break up and now she comes running to me, confessing her feelings for me. She comes at the worst possible time. I have finally found someone.

I know me and Lexie aren't a match but she makes me happy that's all that counts right? Of course I still hold feelings for Andy, I can't just make them disappear even if I've tried a thousand times too.

This time though I put my foot down, I wasn't going to end it with Lexie, I may have wanted too as soon as Andy confessed, I may have nearly turned back and confessed that I still hold the same feelings, but I didn't, I can't, what if in the end Andy sees this as a mistake, I can't go through that rejection. I can't experience a life with her just for her to leave one day. I wouldn't be able to recover from that. It's best this way, it's best to just leave us as whatever we are.

I'm not saying this relationship with Lexie will last, right now though I'm happy and it's enough. Or is it?

Damn you McNally you have to just come riding in and tell me how you feel making all my feelings get mixed up. Why can't anything with her just be simple? Why couldn't she of just never told me? Because McNally seems to have an honesty policy, she really will be the death of me.

**Okay so I know this is a short chapter I just wanted to get a side of what Sam could be thinking after the confrontation with Andy, the next chapter will be up soon.**

**Please Review :)**


	9. What Are You Up To?

**Some of you may have read this chapter and chapter 10 already, if you are wondering why I have re-uploaded it, it is because for some reason some people can't get access to it. I don't know if I uploaded it wrong or if something is wrong with Fanfiction at the moment, whatever it is I hope it gets sorted out, you may have to be a bit patient, thank you :)**

**Disclamier - I own nothing.**

What Are You Up To?

After my enounter with Sam I ran to the only place I knew Olivers'. I knocked on the door waiting for him to answer thankfully he did. I knew I wouldn't be intruding as Zoe had taken their children out on holiday for a few days. Once Oliver saw the tears on my face he dragged me inside sat me down and got me a drink. After re-telling the story to him he just sat there thinking it all over.

'Andy, this time I really don't know what to say, there isn't much you can do, it seems he has made his choice and it looks like it was the wrong one'

After spending another hour with Oliver I leave and go to Chris and Gail's knowing that Traci is there too, whilst Dov is on a date with his new girlfriend.

I get to their house just before eight, they must of known what happened, maybe Oliver called them as they gather me up into a hug. Fresh tears make a trail down my face.

After settling down for the second time tonight I tell them what happened too.

Chris is the first one to speak 'What? I was sure he would of picked you, he had to pick you, it makes no sense'

'Chris it's fine he made his choice and I just wasn't it'

'Andy it's not fine you two have been secretly after each other for other a year' says Traci.

'Look guys I can't change his mind, it's up to him'

Chris still looks confused, something is playing on his mind, he keeps muttering 'it makes no sense' Gail seems to have had enough of his mutterings and speaks up 'Chris what are you on about? What makes no sense?'

'You mean you three haven't realised? Haven't even seen how those two are together?'

We all shake our heads, trying to get him to just spill whatever is going on in that head of his.

'Well have you seen those two together? They have nothing in-common whats so ever. She loves high end, expensive resturants, he likes greasy burgers at a quick stop diner, she wears expensive designer clothes, always trying to be seen as perfect and Sam is competely different. She cares more about money than friends if you ask me.'

'So, what does that have to do with anything?' I ask.

'The point is Andy as soon as he realises this they will end it. I'm actually surprised he didn't end it after you confessed your feelings for him. He won't stay with someone like that and the one thing that has been bothering me the most is why did she choose him'

Traci asks this time 'What do you mean why did she choose him?'

'Look at it this way all her past boyfriends probably came from money and expenisive suits, a lawyer or something like that not an officer on the streets, if you ask me there is something wrong here, it's like she is not just faking around us but around him aswell.' And with that Chris walked off to have a shower.

Leaving the three of us to really think over what he just said. Could it be that Lexie has some other kind of motive besides dating Sam? No he would see through it a mile away, then again attraction and love can blindside you. What is she up too?

**Please Review :)**


	10. Thinking It Over

**Like I said on the last chapter this has been re-uploaded, thank you for your patience.**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing**

Thinking It Over

So after spending the night at Chris and Gail's my head started to spin. Could what Chris of said be true? Could Lexie have some ulterior motive? Well it's possible, I wonder how I could find out? Looks like it's time to play detective.

With this stuck in my head there was no way I was just going to forget about it, it's time for me to find out what she's up too and how I can get Sam back, even though I never had him.

After shift the five of us made our way over to The Penny, deciding not to sit with the TO's tonight, we are going to brain storm and find out just what 'miss perfect/ miss not so nice' is up too.

After spending nearly two hours at The Penny all us came up with nothing, there was no reason why Lexie would date Sam apart from actually liking him. We all got up, getting ready to go, whilst paying for the drinks I looked over at her one more time and saw what Chris had been saying the other night, she really was faking it. I don't know how to describe it or how I didn't realise before. Maybe I was just in shock with knowing Sam had a girlfriend.

I kept staring at her until Dov nudged me making me turn to him. 'Are you ready to go? Chris is about to drop me off, do you want a lift?'

'Umm no thanks, I think I'm going to walk, I've got some things to think over' I say whilst distracted by the blonde haired, blued eye woman.

'Okay, see you tomorrow'

'Bye Dov' I wave at the four of them as they made their way out.

After one final glance at Lexie I walked out of The Penny letting the cold breeze pass through me, I start on my journey home, still thinking over what Lexie could be up too. I can't help but try to think of something, anything that will justify why she is going out with Sam but I just keep coming up empty, again and again. My mind goes into overdrive never getting the thought of Sam, Lexie, Sam and Lexie together, just the thought of those two together sends an uncontrollable shiver to run down my spine, my faces scrunches up in disgust. I look up to see that I'm home, how did I get here so fast?

Just as I reach for my door it clicks. No? That can't be right, can it? The idea comes to me just like that. Rushes through me like the breeze outside.

I quickly unlock my door, get in, slam it shut, relock it and run for my phone, whilst running for it in desperation I trip over my shoes that I discarded while I shut the door just a few moments ago. I have only one thought on my mind, one mission and that is I need to phone Traci.

I need to phone her and tell her I may have just figured it out what 'miss perfect/ miss not so nice' is up too.

**Please Review :)**


	11. Knowing What's What

**As there has been a problem with Fanfiction I had to re-upload 9 and 10, I thought I would also give you 11 today, enjoy. **

**Disclaimer - I own nothing.**

Knowing What's What

As soon as Traci answered her phone I started speaking so fast that she didn't hear a single word I said.

'Whoa there, have you been drinking coffee since you got home?' Traci said cutting me off from my ramblings.

'What? Of course not Trace'

'Well you are seriously talking fast this must be important, so what's up'.

'I think I may have figured out the reason Lexie 'chose' Sam but the problem is it sounds a bit bizarre that I doubt anyone would believe me.' I say starting to feel nervous about telling Traci my thoughts.

'Come Andy, just spit it out, it can't be that weird, can it?'

'Well in my head it sounds it, before I tell you, you better not interrupt until I'm finished or call me a crazy person, got it?' I state firmly.

'Got it' is her short reply.

'Okay, well here it goes' I mutter under my breath. 'So I was thinking everything over from the time me and Luke split to finding out that Lexie and Jo are basically best friends...'

'Say what, why didn't you tell me this?' Asks a shocked Traci.

'Trace I told you not to interrupt.'

'I know, I know, but when you spring something like that out how else do you think I'm going to react?'

'Okay, I'm sorry I should of told you sooner but can I please continue?'

'Yes you should of and carry on' she says, once I'm sure she is going to stay quiet I carry on'

'As I was saying I was thinking it all over and it suddenly clicked. I think, now don't call me crazy but what if Lexie is only going out with Sam to get back at me?'

Traci decides to speak up at the statement. 'What? Why would she do that? She hadn't even met you until a few days ago.'

'I know, that's what I thought until I remembered that her and Jo are best friends. When me and Luke split Jo thought they were going to get back together, they never did, he sent her away. Now I think she is trying to get back at me because I came in between those two and as Lexie is her best friend, what do all best friends do? They help each other out and that's what they are doing and what better way to get back at me?'

It finally clicks for Traci 'She got Lexie to date Sam knowing that he is your weakness as Jo probably told her and she had seen you and Sam together therefore whilst you where with Luke she saw that you had feelings for Sam' She says getting excited about how we could of figured out what Lexie is up too. Not just Lexie, Jo as well.

'Exactly! I'm sure that's it. As I ruined her relationship, first of all by being with Luke and second of all even after they slept together he still chose me instead of her so she has decided to ruin my potential relationship by making sure I don't end up with Sam'

'Now that I think about it, it has to be that, Andy I think you just solved the case'

'I think I just did Trace, the only problem now is proving it.'

**Please Review :)**


	12. Progression

**Disclaimer - I own nothing.**

Progression

After finally figuring out what both Lexie and Jo are up too I got in contact with the rest of my friends each one not believing it at first, none of them could believe how low Jo would go.

We now all sit here in Gail and Chris' new home, trying to think of a way where we could get the truth out of either Lexie or Jo, maybe even both.

Dov was the first one with the suggestion 'Why don't you just tell Sam what you figured out?'

'Dov! Are you crazy?' Gail says. 'There is no way Andy can go up to Sam and say hey guess what your girlfriend is just using you to get back at me.'

'When you put it like that I guess but still the truth hurts, it's best she just tells him the truth'

I decide to cut in right there. 'Seriously what is with guys telling me to be honest? Dov like Gail said I can't tell Sam and before you ask why look at the facts. One I tried honesty before with him and look what happened, he avoids me at all costs. Two if I tell him he won't believe me he will just think it's me trying to get him to dump her to be with me.'

'True that will probably happen but what else can you do?' Dov asks.

'Why don't we just get her to confess?' Traci says.

'How are we going to do that Trace? She won't admitt to it, especially too me.'

'Well what about if we get her to admitt it to one of us?' Chris decides to add. Always being the voice of reason.

'Go on' I tell him.

'Think about it if we get her to admitt it and record her confession then all you have to do is show Sam then he can't accuse you of trying to ruin his relationship.'

'That's actually a good plan Chris but how are any of you going to be able to get her to open up long enough, she knows you are all my friends' a cough breaks through from the group, I roll my eyes 'Okay what I meant to say is best friends' they all smile at my answer.

Gail then speaks up. 'First of all yeah we are! Second of all leave it to me, I'm sure I could get her to confess to it' an evil smirk spreads across her face.

'Gail I know that look, what are you thinking of doing?'

'Who me? Nothing Andy, I just had a very good idea but I would probably get arrested which wouldn't be too good seeing as I'm a cop, I'll think of something, just leave it to me.'

'Okay' I reply nervously. 'What if you can't get her to admitt to it, then what?'

Traci seems to have an idea as she suddenly starts talking 'Well what about a back up plan such as maybe speaking to one detective who works over at 27th Division, the same detective that broke up your engagement?'

'Traci that's a great idea' says Dov excitedly. 'She won't expect seeing us turn up and she won't expect us to have figured out what she's up too. Whilst Gail goes after Lexie why don't you two go after Jo' Says Dov whilst pointing at both me and Traci.

'Dov I'm not sure I want to see the person who ended my relationship.'

'Oh go on Andy, we all know that in the end you will end up with Sam, just think you will get to see the shocked look on her face when you confront her' says Chris encouraginly.

'Well that would be pretty good too see, it's settled then, tomorrow while Gail is getting us our evidence me and Traci will go after Jo.'

We all clink our glasses together after finally coming up with a plan, lets just hope it works.

'To tomorrow' we all cheer.

**Please Review :)**


	13. Confession or Confessions

**Disclaimer - I own nothing**

Confession or Confessions

The day finally arrived, my feelings are all over the place, nerves getting the best of me. If one thing goes wrong game over and then me and Sam will probably never happen, I can't risk this going wrong. After making sure my phone was all set up and my wire, yes I have a wire on and so does Traci after telling both Oliver and Jerry they wanted in. Niether of them liked Lexie and they dis-liked her even more after we told them what we had come up with. So Jerry somehow got wires available for us to use for the day and also one for Gail.

'So you ready for this?' Traci asks me whilst making sure her wire is in place.

'Nope, fake it till you make it right?'

Traci chuckles and all she can do is agree. As we make our way up to Jo's house we both share one last look before knocking on the door.

As the door is finally opened we are met with a shocked looking Jo.

'May we come in?' I say as if I was speaking to a suspect. She nodds and allows us into her home.

On the over side of town Gail has just pulled up at Sam's house where we found out Lexie was staying for the time being, after making sure Sam was working today Gail made her way up the steps and knocked lightly on the door, soon enough Lexie opened it looking at Gail with confusion.

'What do you want?' is Lexie's cold answer

'Nothing much just fancy a chat, you don't mind me coming in do you?' Gail asks with a sickly sweet voice before walking past Lexie and into Sam's house followed by a complaining Lexie.

'As you just barged in here, you better make it quick, I have somewhere to be.'

'Don't worry I'll be quick, all I want is for you to answer one question' Gail says whilst looking around before letting her eyes fall onto Lexie.

'And what question is that?' says a fed up Lexie.

'Why are you fake dating Sam?'

Back at Jo's house we all stand awkwardly for a minute before she decides to break the ice.

'So what do you two want?'

'What I want is to know why you got your best friend to date Sam?'

If I had a camera I would of definetly taken a picture, the look on Jo's face is priceless before she quickly covers it up.

'I don't know what you are talking about' she says quickly.

Traci decides to give it a go. 'Oh come on Jo there is no point pretending we have already figured it out, we just want to hear you say it, so we will ask again, why?'

'You don't know anything, where is your proof?' Jo says starting to build confidence.

'We don't need proof' I say. 'We know you and Lexie are friends, best friends, what I want to know is why get her to date Sam, why do you hate me so much?'

Jo laughs at my statement. 'Really? You are asking me that? I'll tell you why Andy because you took everything from me!'

'Why are you fake dating Sam?' Gail asks again.

'I have no idea what you are talking about' she says with a hard glare.

'Come off it, I can tell just from watching you two together that you are pretending, I'm actually surprised Sam hasn't realised.'

'Tell me this then where is your proof? If you really think I'm just pretending to date Sam show me some proof.'

'I don't need proof, I know you are Jo are best friends and that when your friend hurts you will do whatever you can to help including getting back at the person you find responsible.'

'Really? I hate to break it to you but you are reading into this wrong'

'I don't think I am, I know your game and I know why you are doing this I just want to see if you are actually brave enough to own up to it' Gail says laying the bait down for Lexie.

'You don't think I'm brave enough? Really you're going with that? You're pathetic! You don't think I know who you are and what you are? A Peck who gets everything handed to her on a silver plate, I bet your mummy and daddy even got you in on the police force and lets not start on your brother! Your brother who's partner was working on the otherside of the law aswell, I bet your brother didn't even get blamed for it. You are all the same, once you have money you just use it to your advantage, in your case getting on the force.'

'You don't know me so don't even pretend too' Gail says with venom in her voice.

Lexie lets out a laugh which sounds more like a cackle. 'So you think if I just confess saying that I'm pretending to date Sam to get back at Andy as she took Jo's boyfriend from her that people will believe you?'

'A) Jo and Luke weren't dating when Andy entered the picture and B) I don't need you to confess I already have enough proof, I think I'll let myself out, thanks for answering my question.' says Gail with a smirk leaving a very confused Lexie behind.

'What? I didn't take anything from you, you and Luke were broken up, it's not my fault if you put your career infront of your personal life.' I reply to Jo.

'That maybe the case but it doesn't change how I feel about you, I wanted Luke, still do, I thought I finally had him once he gave into temptation but no he decides it's a mistake and then runs back to you, even when you turned him down he still wouldn't give up. I couldn't take it. Knowing you had what I wanted, you had his heart.'

'So why did you have to do this? I didn't take him back I moved on'

'You don't get it! Even though you turned him down you still owned him, I had no other way to do it I had to get back at you and take away what you wanted the most, one certain officer, I couldn't date him he would smell it a mile off so I did the next best thing got Lexie to do it. I finally got one thing Andy McNally couldn't have.'

'So that's it, you are just going to make your best friend live the rest of her life getting back at me? What's next for her? You can't actually believe they will stay together forever?'

'They don't need to be together forever just long enough to make sure Sam never runs after you, just to make sure that he turns his back on you!'

Traci decides to intervene 'You really think that's going to work? The guy's been after her since day one, it's going to take more than your friend to keep those two apart.'

'Is that what you really think? Can't you see it? Andy he's already turned you down once you were finally honest, I hate to break it to you but it seems my plan worked, he doesn't hold feelings like he did once before for you Andy. The old Sam would of dropped everything for you, if you had confessed your feelings then for him he would of been with you in a hearbeat but now when he finally gets what he has always wanted from you he turns you down, what does that say about him? It says he's moved on! Now if that's all would you mind leaving, I have somewhere to be.'

With that both me and Traci leave. 'Trace she's right, Sam has already said no to me, maybe he really has moved on' I say with defeat.

'Don't think like that Andy there's still a chance and we got the confession once he hears this he will end it with her.'

'It doesn't matter if he ends it with her he will just find someone new, Traci he doesn't want me.'

That's when the first tear makes it's way down my cheek.

**Please Review :)**


	14. The Truth Hurts

**For all of you wondering how Jo knew about Andy's confession to Sam she found out from Lexie as Sam had told her, this will not be written into the story though.**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing**

The Truth Hurts

After getting all the proof I needed to bring down Lexie I have no idea how to do it. Do I just approach Sam and tell him to listen to it? Do I get someone else too? Or do I just get rid of the evidence? Either way I have come to terms with the fact that with whatever happenes Lexie and Jo have won. It doesn't matter if Lexie leaves now and she continues her life the damage is already done, they won and I lost.

So now I sit here in the comforts of my home in my pjyamas watching re-runs of shows I have never heard about. My phone keeps vibrating with text messages from my friends all wanting me to come down to The Penny that things is I don't feel like going, I don't want to go, I know I have to though. I need to buy them all a few rounds of drinks to make up for everything they have done to help me out over the past few days.

In the end I get out of my funk and decide to get showered and dressed, then I make my way over The Penny standing on the step taking a deep breath in just like I did a few days ago.

As I enter I look around for my friends and with no surprise I see the TO's and Jerry also there, the only two who are missing are Sam and Lexie. I make my way over after getting them all a round of drinks. I sit next to Oliver who gives me a quick hug which somehow makes me feel a lot better.

'We were starting to think you weren't going to turn up' he says to me.

'For a moment I wasn't but then I remembered I owed all of you a lot of drinks for all the help' I reply whilst brining my drink to my lips.

They all reply with 'no problem' or 'that's what friends are for'

I just smile at each of them thinking how lucky I am to have friends like these. As the front door opens I look up out of reflex and see Sam making his way in with no Lexie beside him.

'Hey guys where's Lexie?' I ask whilst nodding my head in Sam's direction.

'She's working the night shift he told me earlier, maybe nows a good time to show him your proof' Jerry says with a nod in Sam's direction.

They all stare at me wondering what my move will be and in the end I say to myself screw it! I stand up and head straight to Sam hearing my friends 'good lucks' in the back ground.

I slip into a seat beside him, not knowing how to start the conversation after all we haven't properly spoken since I told him my feeling for him.

'Um hey.' I say quietly, he turns his head in my direction and mutters a simple 'hey' back.

'Sam could I...err..speak to you for a second, in private?' I ask, it seems he's ready to say no but something changes in his esxpression to him nodding his head saying yes. He must of seen the desparation in my eyes. We make our way outside, I reach into my pocket holding onto my phone for dear life, my phone that carries all the proof I need, which carries the information to end his relationship with Lexie. I slowly get it out and find the file which is stored there, I hand it over to him and utter one single word 'listen'.

He looks at me with confusion and takes the phone out of my hand, our fingers brush momentarily causing a spark to run through me.

He presses the button and the voices of Gail and Lexie's conversation starts through the whole message he stays quiet not stopping it once, it goes through to the conversation me, Traci and Jo also had. His face remains the same not letting me know what he is thinking. As the message comes to a stop he hands back my phone, turns around and starts to walk away from me, again.

'Sam' I call 'wait' he stops and slowly turns around facing me and all I can say is 'I'm sorry' I look down.

He looks at me and nods his head again and then walks off into the darkness. What have I done?

**Please Review :)**


	15. Get Out

**I actually added this chapter in after I had finished the story, I thought it was important to see Sam confront Lexie, I hope it paid off, if not I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing.**

Get Out

Sam's POV

After hearing the recording Andy gave me I couldn't believe it. How could I of missed it? There were so many signs telling me that Lexie was up to something but I ignored them. I ignored my gut instinct.

I had to get away from The Penny, from Andy. I needed to think through what I heard. Even though what I have with Lexie isn't the real thing it still hurts, it still stings knowing that I was just being used. In a way though I was using her, I was using her to get rid of a certain brown eyed person from my mind.

I arrive at my house where Lexie has been staying for a while, I unlock my door, close it, go into the lounge and come face to face with Lexie.

From the look on my face I can tell she knows, before she even has a chance to make up an excuse I start speaking.

'So all of this was just a game, to get some revenge on Andy because your friend couldn't keep Luke?'

She actually looks ashamed for a second but then it's gone and her mask is firmly in place. That is when both our voices rise, we start shouting at each other.

'So what if it was, you knew we weren't going to last! We were both pretending, me yes I was doing this for my friend but you, you were just doing this to either get back at Andy or to get over her.' She says with her hands flying everywhere.

'That maybe true but I tried, I really tried to make this work'

'Who are you kidding Sam you didn't try, you may of thought you did but you didn't because there was only one person on your mind the whole time we have been dating. It may have been fake going out with you but how do you think it made me feel seeing you look at her, seeing that your mind was always on her?'

'You don't get to ask that, you don't have any right, what I did was wrong but what you did was wrong too!'

Lexie decides to lower her voice which is held with exhaustion. 'So I guess we were both wrong then. Maybe it was for the best for us to use each other like this therefore you didn't have to find another girl to take your mind of her, at least with me you won't be leaving me with a broken heart. Deep down though you knew something was off, I've seen you at work no one gets by you, some part of you knew about our plan but you chose to ignore it, you chose too.'

'That maybe true but maybe I did that because for once I wanted to be happy and I decided to give it a go. The truth is I don't care what you did, I don't care about you using me or me using you all I care about is Andy and how all of us hurt her! That may have been intentional for you but believe me I never wanted to hurt her.' I say whilst pointing to the door.

'Course you didn't Sam, that's why you flaunted me about infront of her, we are just as bad as each other, maybe we do have something incommon.'

'We have nothing incommon' I say sharply with my eyes blazing in her direction full of fire. 'Get out, I don't want to see you or Jo ever again and you better stay away from Andy!'

'Oh believe me Sam I'm gone and don't worry I won't go anywhere near her, you can say what you want Sam but at times we were actually happy together.'

And with that she walks out with her bags in her hand, she had already packed.

After she's gone I sit on my couch just thinking everything over. How did it all go so wrong? Yes we were happy but the happiness I shared with Lexie doesn't even come to close to the happiness I recieve when I'm with Andy. All I know is I need to see Andy and maybe salvage what is left of us, is there anything left of us?

**Please Review :)**


	16. Questions

**Disclaimer - I own nothing**

Questions

I don't see Sam for the next two days mainly because it's the weekend, I don't hear from him at all. No phone call, no text message. I phone him once and leave it at that, I allow him to have the space to fully understand what he's heard.

It's not until Sunday night when I hear a knock at my door that I finally see him again. He's drenched from the rain outside, staring at me with those brown eyes, he walks straight in without an invitation and stares at me, not saying a word.

'Can I get you something? A drink, maybe a towel?' It's all I can ask, what else am I supposed to say. His reaction to my questions are not what I expect he starts to shout at me, really shout.

'I don't want a drink or a towel! I want to know why? Why do that, why search for answers? Why couldn't you just let me be happy for once or let me deal with it? All you ever do is interefere.' I don't know why I suddenly burst out at her I can't help it I feel all this anger bubbling up in me, maybe it's from the confusion of everything that's happened but I just can't stop.

I'm taken back not just by his outburst but by his words. 'Sam, what on earth she was using you! She was using you to get at me and you make me the bad guy. As your friend it's my job to interefere, especially if she's using you!'

'So what she may have used me but at least I was happy for once everything was okay and you just had to 'investigate' and ruin it all.' What am I doing? Shut up Sam you are not helping yourself, do you really want to lose her?

'Hold on a minute now, she was using you, her and Jo came up with a plan to get back at me, you can't believe you two would of lasted? You have nothing incommon what so ever' I reply starting to get mad myself. Why is he taking this all out on me?

'No we wouldn't of lasted I know that but for once I had normal, normal in my life, I found a balance, it worked and now I had to end it because I know the truth! Damn it Andy why do you always find a way to turn my life upside down?'

'Sam..I...what do you want me to say? I said I'm sorry, I'm sorry she used you, I'm sorry you're mad at me instead of her, I'm sorry for always screwing up and 'turning your life upside down' okay I'm sorry for all of it but if you think I was just going to let her play you for the rest of your life then you're wrong! I'm not going to stand back and watch you fall in love with her just for her to destory you! I found all this out to get rid of her first of all because I was jealous but then it turned into getting rid of her so that you can finally find someone who deserves you and she doesn't' I shout and then softly whisper 'neither do I'

I whisper the last part so quietly I'm sure he hasn't heard but he's Sam so of course he did.

He seems to calm down at my words and my reasoning he cautiously approaches me. 'Andy I could never fall in love with her, she was just a distraction in some ways we where both using each other'

I look into his eyes my own confusion on my face. 'What do you mean?' I ask with a child like voice.

'A part of me knew she was just using me I didn't know why but I had a suspicion but I let her get away with it. I don't know why and I don't know why I'm suddenly blaming you. All I can tell you is that I could never fall in love with her or any one else for that matter as for some reason I fell in love with you.'

'You what?' I ask with shock in my voice.

'There I said it, I'm in love with you Andy McNally, I'm in love with you the woman who is a danger magnet, the woman who always puts others before herself, the woman who I know is going to be the death of me but I can't help it because this is how I feel. And for the record it's me who doesn't deserve you.' he confesses with a slight smile showing up on his face.

'I don't understand so if you've wanted me why were you with her, why did you say no to me?'

He rubs his hands over his face before stepping closer to me and puts one of his hands around my waist pulling me closer. 'I had to, you had just finished with Luke I wasn't going to be the rebound, I just needed to sort out my own thoughts I wasn't prepared to let you hold my heart but now I am, the only question I have for you is do you love me too?'

**Please Review :)**


	17. Where We Belong

**So I'm not really happy with this chapter I have re-done it twice and in the end I have just decided to leave it how it is. One good thing it is longer than the orignal copy.**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing**

Where We Belong

_'The only question I have is do you love me too?'_

I look straight into his eyes and say the only thing I can say 'yes' and that's enough, suddenly I'm pulled right into his chest with his lips crashing down onto mine. We express everything we feel for eachother in this moment. I finally feel him hold me in his arms, feel his lips on mine and feel the fireworks that explode with an electric energy. This is where I belong right here in his arms.

Once the need for oxygen becomes important we break apart but stay as close as we can with our foreheads touching and our breaths panting slightly, we both wear smiles on our faces knowing that this is what we've been waiting for.

That's when my mind starts to over think again. I push back from Sam and start shaking my head. 'I can't do this Sam.' I say with tears in my eyes.

His face turns to panic 'What no Andy...' I start to walk to the door intent in making him leave. 'Andy wait' he says whilst spinning me around making me look straight at him. 'I know I let you down but please just give me the chance to make it up to you.'

'Sam you chose her over me, you hardly even spoke to me, do you know how that made me feel? I may have just told you my true feelings for you but that doesn't mean I can trust you with my heart, not yet anyway.'

'Just listen to me Andy. I know what I did and it was wrong but please just give me, us a chance and I will spend the rest of my days making it up to you. I will do anything to make this work!'

I start to break I can't stay mad at him for long, I slowly nod and a small smile graces his face. 'On one condition' I say.

'Anything' he replys.

'We take this slowly, no rushing, lets just start over.'

'Well then' he says whilst raising his hand 'Sam Swarek, I work at 15th Division and I'm an idiot.'

I lightly giggle, I take his hand in mine and loosely shake it. 'Andy McNally and I've fallen in love with an idiot'

We both share smiles. He leans and slowly and we share another tender kiss both not wanting to stop but know if we don't things will start to get heated.

'We need to talk about this Sam'

'We will just not tonight, we have tomorrow and the next day and the...'

I break him off 'next day' I say knowingly. He shares a slight laugh and kisses me again.

After we break apart again I start speaking 'So I'm guessing after that you and Lexie really are broken up?'

Sam pulls me back in his arms before replying 'We are definetly broken up, she was never the one, she was just my distraction.' I nod my head and give him a quick peck on the lips.

'So this is really happening then? We are actually together?'

'It seems so, it only took us around a year' he says with a slight grin.

'And what a year we've had, I better go and...' before I can respond he butts in.

'Where are you going?' He asks with a hint of worry in his voice.

'Don't worry I'm coming back after all this is my house' I say with a giggle leaving my lips. 'I'm just going to get you a towel as you are drenched and now so am I, oh and I also have to phone Traci she will want to know'

He starts to chuckle before wrapping his arms around me again 'Traci can wait until the morning, lets just get to know each other better tonight' he says with a wink.

I give him a playful shove 'SAM' I squeak 'What part of taking it slow didn't you get?' I ask with a smirk.

'I know, I know, I just can't help myself' He says whilst flashing a grin.

'Obviously' I reply 'You still need to take me out on our the first date'

'What? We have already been out on plenty of dates'

'No we haven't, well we have but I don't really count a break at work as a date'

'Fine, fine, how about tomorrow night, I will take you out on a real date'

'Deal' I say with a geniune smile and we shake hands again.

With that we both leave the main room, he dries off and we end up sitting on the couch, enjoying our 'non-first date' eating chinese food whilst getting to know each other. He makes one promise the promise to never give up on us.

In the end I finally got my happily ever after I just had to go through a lot of different steps to get there. I stepped up and now I'm never stepping down.

The End.

**I would just like to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed! I can't believe how well this story took, so thank you. I also can't believe that I have actually written a proper story :O which isn't a oneshot and I completed it! I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope the end was good enough if not I'm really sorry. Thank you again :)**


End file.
